Romantic Time With Finn and Flame Princess
by catawesome
Summary: When Finn Starts Seeing Flame Princess, What Will Happen? *Sorry For The Spelling Errors*
1. Burning Sex

Note: Finn And Flame Princess Are 21 Years Old, But Wear The Same Clothes And Look The Same)  
Finn was walking towards Flame Princess's house, Princess Bubblegum suddenly appeared.  
Bubblegum smiled, "Hi Finn! Whatcha Doing?". Finn Blushed, "Umm, G-Going To Flame Princess's House".  
Finn contiuned to walk. "Finn, please don't ignore me", Bubblegum said. Jake ran up to meet Finn.  
Finn blushed over P.B's statement, "U-Umm, Me and F.P need privacy". Princess Bubblegum and Jake waved "Goodbye".  
Finn ran over to FP who was waiting for Finn. "Hey Hottie", Finn said flirtious. Flambo casted flame shield on Finn.  
"Come On In", Flame Princess said as she blushed and smiled. Finn and Flame Princess both layed on the bed. "Flame, Can I ask you something?", Finn asked. "Sure, Ask me anything!", Flame Princess replied. Finn whispered, "What's tier 15?". Flame Princess whispered what it meant to Finn. "Cool, I-I wanna do it with you".  
Flame Princess blushed, "Well, We ARE alone". He thought, "Jake Will Freak!" Finn told Flame Princess he had to get a drink of soda.  
(When Finn Comes Out)  
Flame Princess was her bra and underwear on the bed. Finn thought, "Daaaay-ng". Finn began to blush. He layed on the bed.  
Flame Princess took off Finn's hat, shirt, pants, and left him in his underwear.  
(During Them Doing Tier 15)  
Jake was coming over, it was over five-hours Finn was gone. (Jake knocks on the door) "AHH! Quick, grab that blanket, Finn!", Flame Princess yelled to Finn. "Why are you wearing a blanket- Finn, and towel- Fp?", Jake asked.  
"It's Nothing", They both replied. "Ok, Well see you guys, remember, NO TIER 15!", Jake yelled. Finn and Flame Princess continued. Jake heard Finn moan. Jake looked in the window. "WHAT THE CABBAGE?!", Jake yelled.  
He kicked the door down and went inside. "AHHHH!", Flame Princess yelled. "Dude!", Finn yelled. "Finn, Get your clothes on, we need to talk", Jake asked. They both went outside. "WHAT THE PLOP, MAN?!", Jake asked. "Dude, Knock before you barge in!", Finn said madly. "Chill Down, Finn, I've already seen you naked...", Jake said.  
"But you saw Flame Princess...", Finn said. "Y-Yeah, Finn, I know... Now come home", Jake said. 


	2. Strange Signs

(A Day Later When Finn Goes Back)  
"Umm, Flame Princess, are you ok?", Finn asked. "Yeah, I'm just sad that we had to stop", Flame Princess replied.  
"I really wanted to do something to you", Flame Princess said. "Go ahead! Just make sure I'm not having tier 15", Finn replied.  
"Wait... I don't (volmits) feel so good...", Flame Princess replied. Suddenly, Flame Princess passed out. Finn passed out too.  
(When They Wake Up)  
"Uhhk, What Happened?", Finn and Flame Princess asked. They asked Princess Bubblegum. "Flame Princess and Finn- Do to you guys doing tier 15... You will Pass out alot and Throw up too", Bubblegum explained.  
"WHY?!", They asked. "Hmmm, Strange signs. I'm afraid all we can do is test Flame Princess for pregnacy", P.B replied.  
Flame Princess suddenly volmited. Jake came to Finn. "See I told you NOT to do tier 15!", Jake said. "SHUT UP!", said Flame Princess very madly. "Yeah dude, Flame Princess is really cute and I really like her!", Finn said.  
Suddenly they both passed out again. "Yuup, Totally strange signs...", P.B replied. Finn and Flame Princess woke once more.  
Finn suddenly felt very sick and hot. Flame Princess felt very, very sick and cold. We need to test Flame Princess.  
(After Testing)  
"Well, She is pregnant- With one flame-person", Princess Bubblegum said. Flame Princess and Finn made out after that. "They should get married...", Princess Bubblegum and Jake both said. "I gotta go home, bye Flame Princess!", Finn replied.  
"Bye Finn!", Flame Princess happily said. (At Finn and Jake's House)  
"Jake, I wanna marry Flame Princess- Can you help?", Finn asked. "Yeah Bro- Me and Lady are married! Of course I'll help!", Jake replied. Jake told Finn what to do. (The Next Day)  
(Finn and Flame Princess throw up) "Hey, Flame Princess...", Finn said. "Yes Finn?", Flame Princess asked. Finn glared at Flame Princess's Sexy Body. "(Gulp) Umm..", Finn said. "HAHAHA! Come on, You can tell me anything!", FP said. "Will you marry me?", Finn asked. "YES!", Flame Princess yelled.  
(They Both Pass Out) 


	3. Quick Marrage

At The Wedding) "(singing) Here comes the bride, Here comes the bride. (No longer singing) Do you- Finn The Human- Take Flame Princess To Be Your Wife?", Jake asked.  
"I do", Finn replied. "Do You-Flame Princess- Take Finn to be your husband?", Jake asked. "I do", Fp said.  
"You may now kiss the bride!", Jake replied. (Flame Princess and Finn kiss) Then, They both passesd out. "Wake up, Finn, Wake up, Flame Princess", Jake said. "Uhh, What happened?", they both asked. "You got married", Jake replied.  
They both cheered. "Cool!", They both replied. 


	4. The End

(When They Have There Kid)  
"Finn. Thank you for waiting. You had a boy named "Flame Prince". It is now safe to do tier 15 again.", PB said.  
"Finn!", said Flame Princess. They did tier 15 once more, had a daughter named "Flirelen", and lived happily ever after. The End 


End file.
